


The Games We Play

by valkyriejack (vikings_of_valhalla)



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Lovers, Established Relationship, Injury Recovery, M/M, Minor Injuries, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Teasing, ambiguous ending, fighting (arguing), slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27850390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vikings_of_valhalla/pseuds/valkyriejack
Summary: MacCready’s never been good at sitting still, or “avoiding strenuous activity” as the doctor puts it. What he needs is a little distraction to help him heal up. Luckily, Deacon is around to help with just that. Although there may be a little bit more “strenuous activity” involved than his doctor had hoped for.OR"The world's worst spy and the world's youngest old man walk into a bunker. What happens next will shock you!"
Relationships: Deacon/Robert Joseph MacCready
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	The Games We Play

**Author's Note:**

> First of, I'd like to thank [Random](https://randomwordsandstormydays.tumblr.com) and [Emiratexaaron](https://emiratexaaron.tumblr.com) for beta reading and leaving some super helpful, much needed feedback.
> 
> Also, I'd like like to thank [BluegrassKitty](https://bluegrasskitty.tumblr.com) for the last part of the fic summary. 
> 
> Lastly, I'd just like to leave a heads up that there is a sliiiiight (blink and you'll miss it) Daddy Kink. It's only said once, but it's said at a pivotal moment, so I just thought I'd let y'all know in case that's a squick for your.

It was a late summer evening, and MacCready had just gotten back to Sanctuary from a long trip with Nora. The trip had taken a lot out of him. Honestly, he was surprised he came back from it at all. He probably wouldn’t have if it hadn’t been for his boss. His hand subconsciously touched the new scar on the back of his right shoulder, still red and angry, but no longer an open wound or even a scab.

“Don’t pick at it!” said Curie.

“It itches.” MacCready snapped. He was sitting in Sanctuary's small clinic, getting his latest injury looked at by the resident doctor, Curie.

“Listen to Curie, Mac. She knows what she’s talking about.” said Nora. 

Nora insisted on accompanying him to the clinic. Probably because she knew he wouldn’t go if she didn’t drag him there. He’d taken a stimpack back at the interchange, and another one when they’d arrived at the Red Rocket just south of Sanctuary. He was fine then, and he was fine now. But if getting a tetanus shot would make Nora stop fussing over him, then so be it.

“Am I done here?” he asked.

Curie sighed. “Yes, Monsieur MacCready. Be sure to apply that Bloodleaf salve I gave you to the wound once a day until it runs out. And, if you please, try to avoid strenuous activity for at least a week.”

“Sure thing, Doc.” MacCready hopped off the gurney and all but ran out the door, Nora close behind. 

What the heck was he supposed to do for a week “avoiding strenuous activity”, sit around and play Blast Radius all day until his shoulder didn’t hurt? That just wasn’t an option. 

MacCready wasn’t sure where Nora found Curie, but she wasn’t like any wasteland doctors he knew. Most of them were gruff and unpleasant, and didn’t seem to really care if their patients lived or died, so long as they paid them. And they certainly didn’t care what you did once they’d already gotten your caps. This Curie woman wouldn’t even take his caps.

Actually, now that he thought about it, maybe she wasn’t so bad after all.

“What you need is a distraction.” Nora said from out of nowhere.

“Yeah, I was kinda thinking the same thing.” he said. 

“Hold it right there, hotshot! I know what men like you think of as a distraction.”

“What? No! I only meant - “

“Do I need to remind you that I am spoken for?”

“No, boss. You really, really don’t.”

Nora had been talking nonstop about her new boyfriend ever since they’d finally gotten together last month. MacCready was happy for them, sure, he just wished she’d give the rest of them a break from hearing about him. 

As if on cue, Nora started on a whole spiel about how “great” Preston was and how “charming” Preston was, and now she was getting to the part about how much “better/faster/stronger” Preston was. 

“And he’s so reliable. I can’t tell you what a welcome change it is to have a man around who I can count on, you know? A man I can trust.”

“Sounds great boss,” he said, bitterly. “He sounds like one in a million.”

“He is!” Nora said, completely oblivious to MacCready’s growing annoyance. “He’s such a gentleman, and he always makes me feel like he really cares about me and our relationship.”

“Yeah, I’m sure he does.”

“He does!” she said. “And he’s honest to a fault!”

MacCready started patting his pockets down for a cigarette.

“I can’t tell you how refreshing it is to find a man who isn’t constantly lying to me about who he is, or where he’s been, or who he’s been seeing.”

“Oh yeah, for sure.” Nothing in his duster pockets. He checked his pants pockets and found one crumpled box. Great! Now where did he leave his lighter?

“For sure!” Nora said cheerfully, then her face darkened. “Oh, you just would not believe some of the stories about the men I used to date! There were some real “winners”.”

“Oh yeah?” MacCready asked before he could help himself. He stopped his search for his lighter, momentarily distracted from his need to smoke by Nora’s 200 year old gossip.

“Yeah! Like the guy I dated in high school who dumped me because he thought I wasn’t the right “type of girl” and that dating me would ruin his chances of getting into CIT.”

“What was stopping him from just walking in?” Sure there were super mutants living in it now, but they weren’t back then.

Nora didn’t answer him, apparently on a roll. “Or the guy I dated in college who wouldn’t trim his hair or shave, no matter how scruffy he looked, and turned out to be dealing Daddy-O to like, half of the freshmen.” 

“Oh man, that’s fu- screwed up.” MacCready had no idea what “fresh men” were, but guessed from the way she said it that her ex was dealing chems to kids.

“Or Shaun’s daddy, who was, according to my sister, flirting with a waitress the week after I gave birth to our baby. The week after!”

“Wait, what?” 

“But Preston’s not like any of those losers! He’s one of the good ones. And so are you!”

“Aw, thanks boss.”

“We just need to find you a girlfriend!”

MacCready clenched his jaw and began the search for his lighter again. Aha! There it was, in his back pocket. Why the fu- heck didn’t he keep it with his cigarettes? He opened his box of cigarettes… and found it empty.

It took all of MacCready’s dwindling willpower not to throw the empty box on the ground and stomp on it. Why the fu - heck… no, why _the fuck_ did he keep an empty box of cigarettes in his pocket? He could have sworn he had at least one left.

He looked up at Nora to see if she had noticed him trying not to throw a temper tantrum, but as usual, she was too busy chatting to notice anything.

MacCready was listening to Nora talk about all the amazing single women she knew with half an ear, when he saw him. An inconspicuous looking man pretending to be working in the cornfields, staring right at him. Deacon. MacCready’s heart jumped in his chest. He hadn’t been expecting to find Deacon waiting for him there, but wasn’t surprised that he did. Deacon always seemed to be around whenever MacCready was thinking about him.

“But I’m sure I don’t have to tell you that, right Mac?” said Nora.

“What was that?” MacCready asked.

“Are you even listening to me?”

“Yeah, boss. Course I am. I was just -”

Nora turned around and saw what, or rather who, was distracting MacCready.

“Oh, I get it.”

MacCready tried not to let the panic he was feeling show on his face. 

“You do?” he asked.

“Honestly, I don’t get why you two can’t just be friends. What is it, some kind of territorial tom cat type of thing? You two can’t be in the same place at the same time?”

“Um, I don’t know. I’m more of a dog guy.”

Nora rolled her eyes. She turned around again. “Well it looks like you scared him off, so crisis averted I guess.”

“You’re funny, boss.”

Nora’s face lit up when she spotted Preston patrolling over by Mama Murphy’s house.

“Oh, there’s my man, gotta run! If you see Deacon again, try playing nice with him this time, okay?” she said, then took off towards Preston.

MacCready was glad Nora left too quickly to see the blush creeping on his face. That was a close one. For a moment there, he was almost sure she knew that he and Deacon had been “Playing Nice” for about three months now. They were discreet of course, for obvious reasons. If there was one thing he could say about Deacon, it was that he knew how to be discreet.

MacCready, on the other hand, did not and it almost got them into trouble more than a couple of times. 

Speaking of Deacon, where did he run off to? MacCready looked around, but didn’t see him anywhere. He shrugged. If Deacon wanted to play hide and seek, MacCready had no problem letting him. Just because Deacon was hiding didn’t mean he had to go looking for him. They used to do it all the time to get rid of the more annoying littles back in Lamplight. He’d go and get something to eat, maybe see if Dogmeat was up for a game of fetch. Once Deacon realized no one was coming to find him, he’d give up and go find MacCready.

MacCready started making his way down towards the mess hall when he felt someone tugging on his arm, and dragging him into the shadows behind one of the houses. 

“What the-” MacCready started. A hand covered his mouth before he could finish.

“Easy there Big Mac, it’s just me.” MacCready relaxed a little as he recognized Deacon’s smooth baritone.

He still elbowed Deacon in the ribs for good measure, causing him to drop his hand off MacCready’s mouth.

“Ow! What was that for?” Deacon asked.

“For fu- screwing with me.” MacCready answered. “What are you doing here, Deacon? I thought you said you had “business” in Jamaica Plains. How did you get to Sanctuary so quickly?”

“Something came up. I can’t say what, so don’t ask. I’m sure you understand.”

MacCready rolled his eyes. “Right. Well, I’d hate to waste company time, so if you came here to do something, go do it.”

“I already did.” Deacon said.

“Then what -” 

“Follow me, I have a surprise for you.” he said, then snuck off, staying in the shadows. 

“C’mon man, you know I hate surprises. Just tell me what you want all ready.” MacCready whined as he reluctantly followed.

“Just a little further.” Deacon said.

Deacon led MacCready through the settlement; past the old dilapidated houses and around the somehow still ramshackled newer ones.

“So, I heard you’ve had an exciting week.” Deacon said.

“Oh yeah, where’d you hear that?” MacCready asked. 

“I have a vast network of spies, reporting your every move to me. You so much as sneeze without covering your mouth and I’ll hear about it.” Deacon said.

“Oh yeah fu- freaking right you do.”

“No, really. I heard all about what went down at the Mass Pike interchange. Impressive stuff.”

“Wait, what? How’d you hear about that?”

“I told you, “vast network of spies”. Try to keep up.”

“Nora told you, didn’t she? I swear that woman loves gossip more than anybody I know. Including Piper!”

Deacon winced. “Misogyny ain’t cute, Bobby.”

“Your what’s not cute?”

“Very funny.” 

MacCready changed the subject.

“So where are we going anyway? Did you drag me out past the walls just to stab me in the back or…”

“...Or what? I don’t want you getting your hopes up. Especially if you thought I was giving you that pet mole rat you’ve always wanted.”

“Mole rat, what? No!”

“That’s good, because there was a little incident on the way over here, so I’m afraid it will have to wait until next year.”

“Quit playing games with me, or I’m leaving.” MacCready said, using his “Mayor voice”.

“Okay, okay. I can take a hint. We’re almost there anyway. It’s up here, behind this house.” 

Behind the house, hiding next to some wild mutfruit bushes, was a bunker. 

“See? Pretty cool, huh?” Deacon said.

“What's inside it?”

“See for yourself.” Deacon said, and opened the hatch.

“This better be fu- freakin worth it.” MacCready said. 

He climbed down the hatch and into the bunker. It was still too dark to see anything. He heard the doors shut, and was starting to think that Deacon really did lead him here just to stab him in the back, when a light turned on. Deacon was standing behind him holding a lantern. 

MacCready took a look around the bunker. It was a sweet little set up with a bed in one corner, a safe in the center, and a shelf of food and water storage next to that.

Deacon set the lantern down on a nearby table, then set his sunglasses next to it. The bunker was still too dim to properly see Deacon’s face, but MacCready still appreciated the gesture. 

“I know you said you’d leave, but I was kinda thinking I wasn’t done playing games with you.” Deacon whispered.

“Oh yeah?”

“Close your eyes.”

MacCready hesitated, but obeyed, then felt Deacon’s lips press against his. Finally, he thought. He leaned in and kissed Deacon back. MacCready grabbed Deacon by the waist and pulled him in closer. He felt his hat being lifted off his head, then felt Deacon running his fingers through his hair. Deacon broke off the kiss and MacCready’s eyes flew open.

“I heard you’ve had an exciting week. That true?” Deacon asked.

“Uhh, sure. I guess.”

“You guess? You take out an entire squad of Gunners by yourself and the best you have to say for yourself is, “I guess?””

“Well I had help.”

“That’s not how I heard it! I heard you took down Winlock and Barnes, AND an Assaultron, AND twelve more guys before Nora even showed up!”

“Nora was with me the entire time. She killed Winlock, I killed Barnes. And I only counted five headshots before the Assaultron showed up and we booked it.”

“Still, that’s pretty impressive.”

MacCready was glad the room was too dim for Deacon to see him blush.

Deacon grabbed him by his lapels, leaned in, and whispered, “Pretty darned impressive, if you ask me.” Then he kissed him again, this time deeper and more desperate.

Deacon started unbuckling MacCready’s belts.

“So many buckles.” he muttered under his breath as he slid the belts off. 

“Hey man, if I had known we were going to meet up like this, I might have been a little bit more accommodating.”

Deacon laughed. “Help me get you out of these goddamn clothes, smartass.”

MacCready smirked then set about losing some layers. He removed his scarf, kicked off his boots, and threw his duster. He took out his holdout weapons (a combat knife, a pistol, and a switchblade) and set them on the safe. Maybe it was just a trick of the light, but he was almost certain that Deacon was watching him undress with an unreadable expression on his face. 

“We good?” Mac asked once he was down to his under clothes.

“Absolutely,” Deacon said. Without missing a beat, he walked over to MacCready, scooped him up, and carried him bridal style to the bed.

“FUCK!” Deacon shouted as he dropped MacCready on the bed. “Oh, my back. Fuck, that was a stupid idea. Oh god, why did I think I could do that?” Deacon sat on the edge of the bed and stretched back.

MacCready burst out laughing. 

“It’s not fucking funny, Bobby. I think I permanently damaged my spine! I may never walk again!”

MacCready just laughed harder. “No you didn’t. Stop whining, you old mungo.”

“You mock my pain.”

“Do you need me to kiss it better?” 

Deacon pouted at him. “I might, yeah.”

MacCready sat up and scooted to where Deacon was hunched over on the corner of the bed. He lifted Deacon’s shirt up and ran his hand up and down his spine.

“Where does it hurt? Same place as last time?” he asked.

“Yeah.” Deacon answered. 

MacCready leaned forward and placed a light kiss right on the small of Deacon’s back. 

“There. All better?”

“Yeah, I guess.” Deacon said. “Got one for my pride?”

There was just enough light for MacCready to see the sardonic smile on Deacon’s face. MacCready smiled back, then kissed him fully on the mouth. 

“So, what’s this game you were talking about?” MacCready asked.

Deacon’s face lit up.

“You’ll like this.” he said as he stood up and got undressed as quickly and efficiently as possible. When he was down to his under clothes he climbed back on the bed. 

“Okay, it goes like this. I’m going to suck you off, and you’re going to be a good boy and keep your eyes closed and your hands to yourself.”

“What?! That’s not fair!” MacCready complained.

Deacon continued. “If you can last five minutes, then you can do whatever you want to with me -”

MacCready perked up at that. “Oh really?”

“But if you cum before then, or if you swear, or can’t keep your hands to yourself, then I get to do whatever I want to you.”

“That’s a lot of rules, man.”

“True, but it’s a pretty sweet reward.”

MacCready thought about it for a moment.

“Whatever you want huh? I don’t know, I'm not sure I trust you.”

“After everything we’ve been through together, you still aren’t sure you trust me?” Deacon asked. 

“Uhh… no?”

Deacon grinned. “There may be hope for you yet, Bobby.”

MacCready laughed, a little uneasy.

“So, are you game?” Deacon asked.

“I can say no if it’s something too crazy, right?”

“Yeah, of course. You can always say no, even if we’re right in the middle of something.”

MacCready nodded. “I don’t know. You seem pretty sure you can win. Kinda feels like there’s something you’re not telling me. ”

“There’s a lot of things I’m not telling you. What I had for breakfast, the make and model of my first car, the identity of the person who stole your last cigarette. You’ll have to be more specific.”

“That was you?”

“Do you want to banter more, or can I suck your dick now? We can’t do both. I’m good, and I mean that - I’m really, really good, but I can’t suck your dick and banter with you at the same time.”

“By all means; start sucking. If it will get you to shut up, I’m all for it.”

“All right then. Close your eyes and hold your hands above your head, and I’ll start.”

MacCready obeyed, then said, “You try anything funny and you’ll regret it.”

He heard Deacon chuckle as he straddled him. MacCready felt his cock getting hard.

Deacon kissed him, as he slowly creeped his hand up MacCready’s undershirt and began playing with his nipple. MacCready kissed him back, but before he could get too into it, Deacon broke off and started kissing and sucking on the side of his neck.

“Thought you said you were going to suck my dick.” MacCready said. 

MacCready felt Deacon pull back.

“We’ll get there, alright? Jesus, it’s like you’ve never heard of foreplay.”

“Fine by me. Waste your time with foreplay. You’ve only got five minutes.”

Deacon ignored him and kissed the other side of his neck. He sucked and nibbled, then kissed his way down to his collarbone, then further, flicking his tongue back and forth on one nipple while playing with the other with his thumb. 

MacCready moaned, biting his lip so he didn’t swear. He always did have sensitive nipples.

Deacon kissed a trail down his chest and pulled off his boxers, freeing his cock. He briefly felt the cool air on his hard cock before Deacon slid his tongue down from tip to base. 

“Oh yeah, fu- freakin finally.”

MacCready felt a sharp pinch on his thigh.

“Ow, what the - did you just bite me?“ he almost opened his eyes to see what was going on but he stopped himself. “Oh nice try Deacon, but you’re going to have to try harder than that if you want me to lose.”

MacCready was expecting Deacon to quip back at him. What he was not expecting was for Deacon to swallow his cock in one go. 

“Holy sh- mother of the fog!” MacCready gasped, closing his eyes tighter. He knew that even with a mouth full of cock Deacon would be watching him, waiting for the second he broke the rules and lost the game. 

Deacon started sucking, hard. He bobbed his head and hollowed his cheeks. He wrapped a hand around the base of MacCready’s cock, stroking lazily.

“Oh yeah, baby. That’s more like it.”

Deacon withdrew just as suddenly as he started. MacCready felt the bed dip as Deacon climbed off.

“Deacon? What’s going on?” 

“You wanna hear what I’m going to do to you when I win?” Deacon asked from somewhere to the side of the bed.

MacCready heard Deacon rummaging around. He almost wanted to risk peeking, dying to know what he was doing, but part of him was convinced this was just Deacon’s way of getting him to open his eyes and lose the game.

“You must be running out of time if you’re resorting to trash talk.”

He felt the bed dip again as Deacon returned.

“When I win, I’m going to ride you.” Deacon said.

“That’s it? You’re not even going to try to humiliate me first?”

“If you want me to humiliate you, then you’d better win, because I have something else in mind. And that something else is riding you.” 

“”Anything you want” is just riding me? How do you plan on riding me if you win by me blowing my load?” MacCready asked. 

MacCready yelped when he suddenly felt a cold, wet finger circling his hole. 

”Oh fu- heck! Hey man, that’s cheating! You said - ” 

Deacon’s finger entered him before he could finish. 

“Oh, shi- fu- hmmf,” MacCready bit his lower lip to keep from swearing.

“That’s all part of the plan, Bobby. Once you blow your load (and you will) I’m going to lick every last drop of cum off of you, and I’m going to do it real slowly too. You’ll be watching the whole time of course.” Deacon said, stroking MacCready’s cock with his other hand.

He continued. “This part of the plan is all about you watching, and only watching. Maybe I’ll cuff you, maybe I’ll just ask real nicely that you keep your hands to yourself like we’re doing now. I want you to see everything I’m doing and be totally unable to join in on the fun.” 

He slowly started moving his finger in and out of MacCready’s ass.

“You’re going to watch as I get myself ready for your cock. As I fuck myself on my fingers. I’ll put on a good show for you, get you nice and hard again.”

Deacon withdrew his finger, lined up another, then slid them both inside.

“Then I’m going to ride you. Long, and slow. I’m going to tease you all night. You thought this was bad? I haven’t even begun teasing you. By the time I’m finished, you won’t even remember your own name, let alone the fact that we’re supposed to be rivals.”

Deacon crooked his fingers, finding MacCready’s prostate and circling it. MacCready cried out.

“You're going to be completely at my mercy. Subject to my every whim. If I want to ride you all night long, I’m going to ride you, and if you’re a very, very good boy, and beg me real nice then maybe, just maybe, I'll think about letting you come too.”

“Deacon, please!” MacCready felt his balls draw up. He bucked his hips and gripped the blankets tight.

“That’s right, just like that. Good boy. You gonna cum for me, Bobby? Be a good boy and cum for Daddy.”

“Oh fuck!” MacCready shouted as he came. He opened his eyes and saw Deacon smirking at him.

Deacon slid his fingers out of him.

“So do you need the handcuffs on or can you be a good boy and keep your hands to yourself again?”

“Can you just give me like, a minute to catch my breath?”

“Pretty intense orgasm eh? It’s fine, I understand. I hear that a lot from a lot of different partners.”

MacCready rolled his eyes. “Yeah right. I’m sure that’s a hundred percent true. Just give me a sec. I got jizz all up in my shirt.”

MacCready sat up, pulled his undershirt off over his head, and threw it on the ground. 

“Got any water?” MacCready asked.

“Yeah, of course.” Deacon said. He hopped off the bed, walked over to the shelf with the food and water storage, and grabbed two cans of water. He walked back and handed MacCready one of the cans. 

MacCready reached for the can and winced. His shoulder was still tender. He reached out with his other hand, took the water from Deacon, and chugged it in one go. When he was done he handed the can back to Deacon.

“Thanks.” MacCready said. 

It was just then that he noticed Deacon staring at him again. Again with an unreadable expression on his face. 

“What? Oh, wait, were you serious about the cum thing, because I think it’s all in my shirt right now.”

Deacon didn’t laugh. He placed both cans on the safe next to MacCready’s holdout weapons. He pointed at MacCready’s new scar, careful not to touch it.

“This is new.” he said in a casual tone that contradicted the look in his eyes. 

“Oh yeah. Funny story actually. You know that Assaultron I mentioned earlier? Well turns out those things are waaaay faster than they look. She got her claws into me before Nora managed to hit the combat inhibitor on her back.” He shrugged. “Not the first time a woman couldn’t keep her hands off me.”

Again, Deacon didn’t laugh. 

“You okay, man? You’re kinda starting to bum me out a little.”

Deacon reached out, his hand hovering above the scar.

“Can I…?” Deacon’s voice trailed off.

MacCready nodded, afraid that if he said anything he’d spook him.

Deacon gently brushed his knuckles across MacCready’s scar. MacCready shivered. Deacon leaned in and softly pressed his lips against the undamaged skin next to it. 

“I thought…” Deacon’s normally smooth voice was thick with emotion. “I didn’t know you were okay until I got to Sanctuary and saw you leaving the clinic with Nora. I thought you were…”

“Wait, what are you talking about?” MacCready asked. He batted Deacon’s hand away.

Deacon didn’t say anything.

“Did you somehow hear about Mass Pike before Nora told you?”

Again, Deacon didn’t say anything. Wouldn’t look him in the eye.

“Oh what, no clever lie to get you out of this one?”

“I -” Deacon started.

“Vast network of spies, that’s what you said. I thought you were just screwing with me, but what, that’s the truth? Do you really have people following me around the Commonwealth? That’s insane, Deacon, even for you.”

“Don’t be paranoid, Bobby, they’re not following you.”

“Are you kidding me with this? One - who are you to lecture me about “being paranoid”, two - it’s not paranoia if people actually are following you, and three - what do you mean not following me? Am I not important enough or something?”

“First you’re mad because you think people are following you and now you’re mad that they’re not? Make up your mind!”

“I have made up my mind. I’m leaving!”

MacCready pushed Deacon aside, got up off the bed, and started gathering his clothes. He was too angry to care much about getting all the layers back on in the right places. As long as he was decent and had all his things it didn’t matter. All he cared about was getting away from Deacon and his craziness as soon as humanly possible.

“Bobby, stop.” Deacon said. “Let’s just talk about this.”

MacCready ignored him. He found one of his boots by the side of the bed, grabbed it, and put it on. He started looking around for the other one, but it was too dark to see much of anything.

“Come on, Bobby.”

Where was that other shoe? He felt around under the bed but didn’t find it.

“Bobby -”

“Stop fucking calling me that.” MacCready snarled.

Deacon flinched. “MacCready. Look, it’s not what you think.”

“Save it, Deacon. I’m sick of your lies, and your excuses, and your goddamn, motherfucking bullshit.” He resumed his search for his shoe. 

“If you’d just listen -”

“Where is my other shoe?” MacCready asked. 

“I haven’t seen it.”

“You didn’t even look!” MacCready snapped.

Deacon made a show of looking around before saying, “Nope, don’t see it.”

“If I can’t find it I’m taking yours.”

Deacon made a face and said, “It’s behind the safe.”

MacCready threw his hands up in the air and made a noise of frustration. He reached around behind the safe and grabbed his shoe.

“Does Nora know?” he asked as he shoved his foot in his shoe. He quickly tied the laces then stood up.

“Does Nora know what?”

“Don’t play dumb, you know what I mean. Does Nora know your people are following her around and reporting everything she does to you?” He walked over to the safe and grabbed his weapons.

“It’s complicated.”

“No it fucking isn’t.” He said, stashing the weapons in their hiding places as he talked. “Either she knows or she doesn’t, and from what it sounds like, she doesn’t.”

MacCready gave himself a quick pat down, making sure everything was in place then walked towards the door.

“Wait, MacCready please -”

He ignored Deacon one last time, leaving him with an ultimatum.

“Tell her, or I will.”

With a sense of finality, MacCready exited the bunker and did not look back.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [@valkyriejack](https://valkyriejack.tumblr.com)


End file.
